What Are Friends For
by Sabby1
Summary: Chloe gives Lex the what for Please read and review


Title: What Are Friends For  
  
Author: Sabby  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Humor AU Ficlet  
  
Spoilers: Season 2 where Dr.Bryce is concerned  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue  
  
Feedback: ALWAYS NEEDED!!! Sabrina-M.Catharina@gmx.net  
  
Summary: Chloe gives Lex the what for  
  
A/N: It should be pretty clear by now, that I passionately hate a certain brunette Doctor. I really show some violent tendencies toward that WENCH and had to blow off some steam. I did it with this ficlet, that I just jotted down in about 10 minutes. I hope this makes any sense to you, If not *shrugs* it served it's purpose for me. Have fun.  
  
What Are Friends For  
  
*wham* the doors to the study slam into the wall.  
  
*stomping* Chloe flops down in a chair in front of Lex's desk. He looks up  
  
"This has got to stop! You're being an idiot, Lex"  
  
"What are you talking about? And... interesting that, coming from a supposed friend?"   
  
"Yes I am your friend, and that is exactly why I won't stand idly by, watching you make a complete arse of yourself. And especially not just because you think you're in love!"  
  
"Think?" *flustered*  
  
"Yes THINK. Cause you're sure as hell not in love! What you are is dependent, a slave to her every beck and call and totally out of control in this sodding relationship."  
  
"I.."  
  
"You wanna be a Pet? Cause If that is the case, I can arrange it for you, I know the appropriate places for this kink and it'd take me no more than one call!" *flips out cell*  
  
"Chloe?!?"   
  
"No Lex, you'll let me finish! Just this ONE time, you will not brush off an argument, you will not give some cocky answer and you will not shut yourself down on someone who tries to help you!" *bang* her fist pounds ontothe desktop of his office table  
  
"Great help it is, trying to ruin my first shot at a true relationship with a woman that cares about me, not my money."  
  
"God, you whiney little brat! You can't possibly be that DENSE, not to see that you are loved and cared for already for what you are! If you only keep this SHAM of a relationship because you're scared you couldn't find somebody, you truely are thick as a brick!" *screach* *stomp stomp stomp* Chloe got up and is pacing in front of him  
  
"Oh really? Then give me a clue, cause I sure as hell can't think of even one woman runnin down my doors for any other reason then my money and or name!" *screach* *slap* Lex got up as well, slamming his hands on the desktop of his table  
  
"Well, think again Luthor! What do you think I'm here for?" *death glare*  
  
"Chloe, you know this is not the same." *pleading look*  
  
"Damn right is is not! But only because you got your head stuck so far up HER ass that you couldn't see the light of day!"  
  
"What?" *shocked gasp*  
  
"I said... You got your head so far up Her ass." *exasperated tone*  
  
"Not that, the one. What you said before that or no, what you meant with it." *confused expression*  
  
"Heavens, Luthor! Don't you get it yet? What does a woman have to do to get your attention besides running in your doors and giving you the what for about that stupid wench you call your fianceé?" *exasperated* Chloe throws her hands up in defeat  
  
"...."  
  
"Luthor, would you mind to give a girl a hint here?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Damn, I broke him. Lex? Lex you in there?"  
  
"I...You...huh?"  
  
"Geesch, did she rob your abilities to form coherent sentences now, too, or what?" *anger and hurt*  
  
"I don't understand" *confusion*  
  
"Hell, do I have to spell it out for you or what?" *sigh* "I love you Lex."  
  
"...."  
  
"Not again! Please, would you at least say something, anything?!?!" *pleading*  
  
"I...Do you mean that?" *unbelieving*  
  
"No, I'm just fucking with your head! *eyeroll* "Of course I mean it you stupid git!" *sharp tone*  
  
"It would help a lot to believe you, if you'd stop insulting me." *tiny smirk*  
  
"Well, I'll stop insulting you if you'd get the hint and ditch the bitch." *sly smile*  
  
"And what if I take the hint and ditch the bitch?" *real smirk*  
  
"Then I'd be inclined to show you what a REAL relationship is all about." *small grin*  
  
"Would you now?" *chuckle*  
  
"Definitely!" *wide grin*  
  
"Well in that case... consider it done." *matching grin*  
  
"Good, now come here." *suggestive drawl*  
  
Lex walks over, passionate kissing ensues.   
  
*thump* outside the study  
  
"What was that?" Chloe looks towards the doors  
  
"No idea," *shrug* "Where were we?"  
  
"Right about.. here." passionate kissing continues  
  
outside in the hall, the bitch that should have been gone long ago, has fainted, lying uncoscious on the floor.  
  
The End 


End file.
